


Apocalypse

by thisisgreen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, a bit of fluff and tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgreen/pseuds/thisisgreen
Summary: Marceline, Bonnibel, and the end of the world.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Apocalypse

Just a few months ago, if someone were to tell Marceline that the world was about to end, she probably would have scoffed and outright laughed in their face. Never would she imagine that she’d now be crouched in an abandoned restaurant sorting through her meager supplies while the world outside fell into pieces.

The end came much quicker than anyone expected. It started with the government having trade disputes and disagreements over territory with other world leaders – just the usual things on the news that Marceline never really paid much attention to. From there, things had escalated rather quickly. Before anyone knew it, countries were launching atomic bombs at one another and an all out nuclear war had started. The _Great Mushroom War,_ as the other survivors left have started calling it, did not only wipe out entire continents from the face of earth, but had also eliminated most of the human population.

Going through the supplies, Marceline could see that their food definitely was not going to last long – maybe just enough for another week if they are careful. She shuddered slightly and let out a heavy exhale, her breath clouding the frigid air. It was actually supposed to be the summer months right now, but Marceline has never felt this cold in any winter she had lived through in her life. Not much surprise there though, that even the weather has gone all out of whack during times of nuclear disaster.

Rubbing her freezing hands together, Marceline took her bass guitar out of its case. She ran numb fingers over the dark red finish, finding comfort in the familiar dings and scratches on its surface. Although the guitar’s extra weight was cumbersome and slowed her down, she just could not bear to get rid of it. Her bass was the only thing she had left of her dad – of home and how life was before all hell broke loose. Sure, she and her dad had their differences and were not really close, but she still remembered that day many years ago when he proudly presented her with his old bass for her birthday. Now, she did not even know if he was still alive.

Fiddling with the bass’ tuning pegs, Marceline glanced over to where Bonnibel was huddled in a corner and allowed herself a small smile. Being her usual stubborn self, Bonnibel repeatedly insisted that the plummeting temperatures were not affecting her at all. But from the way she was trying hard – _and miserably failing_ – not to shiver, Marceline knew that her girlfriend has not been particularly truthful.

“If you need to go to the bathroom so badly, I think I still might have some toilet paper in my backpack,” Marceline called out to her.

“Oh, shut up!” Bonnibel replied, shooting her a dirty glare. “I’m just feeling a bit antsy that’s all.”

“Really now?” Marceline drawled. “You’re not feeling a bit – _Oh, I don’t know_ – chilly over there?”

“You know the cold never really bothered me anyway, Marceline.” With an annoyed huff, Bonnibel stood up and folded her arms across her chest. She might have been convincing if it were not for her chattering teeth.

Despite the bleakness of the situation they were in, Marceline couldn’t let what her girlfriend just said slide. “What, are you like Queen Elsa now?” she asked with a snicker. 

“Uh… who the what now?”

Marceline regarded Bonnibel with shock. “Bonnie, we watched _Frozen 2_ together. It literally was the only thing I talked about for days after that – I even sang all the songs nonstop!” Still very appalled at Bonnibel, Marceline launched herself into singing some songs from the film.

Her passionate performance seemed to ring a bell in Bonnibel’s head. “Oh, is that the one with the singing reindeer and the weird, creepy talking snowman? I think I remember you majorly geeking out about the character costumes or something.” 

“Yes! I love Elsa and Anna’s traveling outfits slash power suits – they were fucking badass. Come to think of it, now I also want my own cool suit – I know for a fact that I’ll look great in it. Don’t you agree, Bonnie? Not too cold weather-friendly though I suppose…” she shot Bonnibel a cocky grin. “I still can’t believe that you totally zonked out during _Frozen 2_. If I knew I definitely wouldn’t have shared any of my movie candy with you.”

“Well, can’t help it. I had my eyes on something far more interesting the whole time,” Bonnibel said, smirking with a knowing look. “You were so engrossed in the film. You looked so cute that I wanted to kiss you senseless right there and then.”

“I am _not_ cute – I’m tough and cool! You should take that back now.” Marceline stuck her tongue out and continued playfully, “Also, that’s kind of naughty of you, Bonnie, getting all worked up with all those little kids and parents around. All they wanted was a PG movie viewing experience…”

“What can I say, you acting like those toddlers in the theater was such a turn on for me,” Bonnibel replied slyly.

“Then, maybe I should watch _Frozen_ more. _Frozen_ movie date once this apocalyptic nonsense blows over – what do you say? Heh, that’s kinda a morbid pun isn’t it… which reminds me, get over here right now because that’s what you’ll be – frozen – if you don’t stop with that ‘I’m immune to the effects of cold weather’ bullshit.”

Without another word, Marceline put her bass down and started unzipping her thick outer coat. “Please just take it, Bonnie. I know you’re freezing. Please, do it for me.”

But before she could shrug her coat off her shoulders, Marceline felt Bonnibel’s hand on her arm. “Marcy, I can’t let you do that. You already gave me your flannel, “ she said lifting the edge of her own coat to show Marceline the red article of clothing. “Keep your coat on. We both need to stay warm in this blizzard,” her grip on Marceline tightened, “We need each other to get through this.”

Pulling Bonnibel closer, Marceline brought their foreheads together. With Bonnibel so close, she could feel the slight tremble that her girlfriend was still trying hard to hide. “Alright. Let’s just stay close together like what they do in the movies. You know, cozy up and share body heat. That will probably help right?”

“If it doesn’t at least it gives me an excuse to cuddle with you,” Bonnibel said settling herself in Marceline’s embrace. “Wish you were a bit softer though. You’re as uncomfortable as that couch in your apartment.”

“Well I’m not exactly getting gourmet meals here every day. You’re also not very cushy yourself do you know that?”

“But you still love me even then,” Bonnibel replied smugly. 

“Yeah, I do,” Marceline said with a wink. “Hey, do you want to hear a new song I’ve been working on? I still haven’t completely figured out the lyrics and stuff yet, but I call it ‘Lovers at the End of the World.’ Does that sound too dramatic?”

“You’re always dramatic, Marcy.” Bonnibel’s expression was fond, “Let’s hear it then.”

“Pssh, as if you’re not. I don’t have an amp with me but I think it doesn’t matter with this being a private performance and all.”

Aiming an easy smile at her girlfriend, Marceline picked up her bass. A steady, pulsing beat filled the brittle air as she tried to capture the feeling of hush mixed with apprehension she has been living through the past few months. As her plucking became more intense, she started humming softly, channeling all the feelings of warmth and support she has been receiving from Bonnibel into the slow, intimate melody. She did not realize that she had closed her eyes until she finished playing. When she opened them, she saw that Bonnibel’s were also wet.

“That was beautiful, Marcy.”

“Thank you,” Marceline said shyly, feeling a little bit less numb from the cold with Bonnibel’s reaction. The heat she was feeling deepened when Bonnibel took her hand and she suddenly had an idea. Facing Bonnibel, she tugged her up to her feet. Holding her closely, Marceline murmured, “Dance with me, Bonnie.”

Bonnibel rested her head on Marceline’s shoulder and they swayed slowly in each other’s arms. Marceline hummed her song again, the melody rising and falling with the wind shaking the windows around them. When the music ended, they continued standing together, unwilling to leave each other's comfort.

“You know,” Marceline broke the quiet between them, “I’m glad you’re here. Don’t get me wrong, I would definitely prefer it if you were somewhere safer like a fully-equipped underground bunker community or something, I dunno, but I’m happy you’re with me through all this. If I get to choose someone to spend the end of the world with, I’ll always choose you, Bonnie.”

Before Marceline could say anything else, she felt Bonnibel’s lips on hers. “There’s also no one else I rather spend the end of the world with but you, Marcy,” Bonnibel said, her eyes burning with love and promise.

“You and me 'till the end?”

“To the end.”

The storm outside grew stronger.


End file.
